Eternity: Prologue
by Ex-chan
Summary: well, it doesn't seem much like GW right now, but it will be. it's YAOI and AU.


ha! well, it's me again and i'm back w/too much caffeine, my fave bunny slippers, and a bag of doritos. *thinks* perfect writing mood. um, this next one is kind of wierd, but you'll see why it's in the gw section when i post the next chapter or so. (gw don't belong to me, but i doubt its creators would even recognize it right now! *facefaults*)  
  
um, i made Jade mad, so he's not w/me here right now. *sweatdrops* maybe he'll be back in the next few installments.   
  
well, this here thingy is definitely AU and YAOI. no other warnings i can think of right now. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, DO NOT GO ANY FARTHER OR I'LL SICK ZERO-SYSTEM QUATRE AND PSYCHO HEERO AND FUCKED-UP MILLIARDO ON YOU!! ok, bye-bye! *waves* btw, if you're ok w/this, then go and read the story, dammit! *giggle*   
  
**********  
  
Light and Dark, good and evil...  
  
It is where these essences meet, where they are equal and alone, twining together like smoke and sunlight, that a child is created... but not only of these entities.  
  
Where good and evil come together, so all the creatures of time and legend birth their own futures in the world that is changing... forgetting. Where no longer the forces remain separate and instead are considered a part of every being in existence.  
  
'Light', his features delicate and gentle, shining like a thousand suns...  
  
'Dark', beautiful and wispy, blackness more than a void swirling around his feet...  
  
***  
  
"We are no longer honoured."   
  
All the creatures hush as their beloved lords speak together.  
  
"We are being forgotten and our powers grow weak. In order to survive longer in the human world, we the Lords of Light and Dark, Good and Evil, have chosen to create a child of our own."  
  
Surprised whispers broke out among the creatures assembled. This was unheard of! Their Lords to join? Come together in full union to bear a child of BOTH natures?  
  
"We call for silence!" came the bright, clear words of the Lord of Light and the soft, whisper-like words of the Lord of Dark. "We have long pondered this and it is the correct path to take. We would bring back war and peace and those who fight for both. In order to do this, a child of ours shall lead the humans in our own way."  
  
The room was shushed, the beings' love for their rulers obvious in the respectful quiet.  
  
Suddenly the Lords extended their hands to a tall, white-haired, blue-skinned man. "Our beloved Oberon, we would ask a favor of you."  
  
Oberon bowed low, stepping into the receiving arms of his Lords. Dark leaned close, brushing a kiss across his lips, as insubstantial as mist. "Your wife... we bless her to bear a boy-child of you." And then Light was there, warm, and Oberon was being kissed again, a tongue slipping inside his mouth to plunder. It was gone as abruptly as it had entered, leaving the Fae-Lord breathless. "This child shall accompany our own to Earth. He shall be a constant companion to ours, a friend when no other is there." Oberon smiled softly, honoured that he had been chosen, and bowed again. "It shall be as you wish, my Lords."  
  
And then, all was silent. Light and Dark were alone.  
  
***  
  
"Our child... " Light placed gentle golden hands on Dark's waist, drawing close.  
  
Dark smiled faintly, kissing Light and nodding. "A union that was inevitable since the beginning." He rested his head against Light's shoulder, arms going around his neck. "I worry. The conflict within him will be great. What if... ?"  
  
Light quieted him with a brilliant smile. "Our child will overcome it."  
  
In that time, that moment, the Earth herself held her breath as Good and Evil came together in a joining to bear a child who would hold Creation in his hand and wield power as naturally as breathing. A being that would defy Fate and decide the future of all mankind...  
  
***  
  
Far away, on Earth, a young man held up a small child, a tearful smile on his face. "It's a boy," he whispered, but the beautiful mother did not hear. Nor did she see the anguish of her husband, for her soul had already been set free, finding rest at last.  
  
In his sorrow, the young father did not notice the small but intricate design of black and white around his child's ankle. A pattern that was an eternal, interlocking circle...  
  
And so begins this story...  
  
**********  
  
well, wha'd ya' think? i know it's not really good, but i was in a rush and didn't pay much attention to usage or grammar. please send me feedback! any flames sent will be sent back... w/a psycho Heero to deliver them. *grin* well... ja!!! 


End file.
